


purity

by shitai



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Chastity Device, Crying, Dominance, Drabble, I don't know what I'm doing, Kinky, M/M, Oneshot, Verbal Humiliation, anchovy hyuk, lapslock, this is all consensual tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: hyukjae knows he's small





	purity

hyukjae knows he's small

he's often teased about it, mocked by the other members, but it doesn't hurt him much

_hyukkie's an anchovy!_ they jibe on shows, and he just shakes his head and laughs

donghae knows, he knows especially well. even more so when they're in bed, and hyukjae is whining for him

_please, hae, i need it_

_need it? what are you going to do about it? you know you can't please anyone with a cock like that_

hyukjae just whines and grinds against donghae's thigh, begging for more. it doesn't work, the cage won't let him. 

this is donghae's favourite game, teasing hyukjae until he begs, then seeing how far he can go before he's pushed to tears

hyukjae cries a lot. because he's small and can't do anything about it


End file.
